Secret Life of a Konoha Teenager
by Naomi Yagawa
Summary: Konoha High has begun another year of crazed teenage angst! How will they each deal with the secrets they hide, as well as the lust that comes with being caught in the throws of adolescence? And how will they deal with the Akatsuki rules? Vote 4 couples!
1. Chapter 1

**So I had the inspiration to do this while watching The secret life of an American teenager. And while, hopefully, the show isn't correct in the statement that all teens have sex, get pregnant, married/divorced, and have kids from ages 15 to 18, I thought it would be a killer Naruto story haha. Since there is sex/making out in almost every single episode, the same will go for this story. READ THE BOTTOM! INFO ON CHARACTERS!**

**Also, I would like for people to vote on character couples, cause YOUR vote will help mold the story! :D I'll take any couples, seriously, anything...okay so not everything. I'm not putting in Kakuzu/Kisame/Zetsu/Orochimaru/Kabuto/and please no yuri's, though if I MUST thatn it shall be done, umm well thats about it, they are just a little too weird when made out to be sex raving teenagers...*shiver***

**Everything else goes! though seriously, I LOVE yaoi couples, so I'll totally be up for that, all couples are good with me. Thanks!**

Secret Life of the Konoha Teenager Chapter 1

"Mom I'm leaving now!" I walked down the kitchen hall, heading towards the back porch door.

"Alright Sakura, good luck today honey!" My mom was always a goody goody two shoes mother, sometimes it was a good thing, like when I could get away with things. But most of the time it was just annoying. I left the large suburban house and headed out the back gate and onto the side walk, traveling a few blocks, and up to a large blue house, also very suburbany, not nearly as big as mine though.

"Hey Sakura!" Said Ino, my best friend since kindergarden. "You ready for today?" She said, flipping on her hood, she wore a pink hooded jacket with a sparkly holister emblem across the back, tight purple jeans, and matching flip flops. She always had a girly sense of style, and it matched her too well.

"Yea, I went shopping yesterday, and got the cutest clothes!" I said, motioning to my outfit.

"Really? Than why didn't you wear them today? It is the first day of school afterall, like really Sakura!" She said with a scoff, putting in her neon pink earphones, and pulling out a silver nano.

"Ugh you wish you looked as hot as I do." I said, sticking my tongue out at her, pulling one of the headphones out and putting it in my ear. I did have a hot outfit, she was probably just jealous. I wore a pink mini skirt, laced with black on the bottom edges, a bright red polo, with the circular brand logo on the back, silver band bracelets, a pink laced headband, and black slip-ons.

"Whatever billboard brow, lets just get to school, I wanna see if all the rumors are true, about guys instantly becoming hot once they get to highschool!"

"Yea, I bet Sasuke-kun is as hot as ever!"

"Psh yea well, hopefully he's not the only one, I wanna have my pick!"

Ino turned up the music playing through the nano, and within minutes we finally reach Konoha High.

Ino and I both looked at each-other excitedly, and hurried to the front doors, we knew, like always, we'd be the hot stuff of the school, so we had to walk the part, not just look it. I gave Ino back her headphones, who put one in and one aside, so she could hear the gasps as we strutted down the hall. We both had to desperately hide our excitement as we came upon some of our favourite guys. Most of which we hadn't seen since last year, when we were all dorky middle schoolers, but this was highschool, only the cool kids names were know, and lucky for us, everyone knew our names.

"Hey ladies, lookin good!" Said a perky blonde, this was Naruto, his blue eyes definitely sparkled more than last year, and it looked to me as though he'd grown out of his weird obsessive childish ways. He was built and wore a black T, an orange jacket, and necklace hung with thin chain wiring and a blue crystal at the end.

"Hey Naruto!" Ino and I chimed, giving him a wink and drawing our attention to his best friend, who like always, simply gave us both an intense stare. Sasuke had on grey V-neck, that slightly showed his chisled chest, wrist bands, and a single earing. His eyes had grown darker and his face still as pale and handsome as ever.

"Hey." Sasuke said, nodding his head towards me, obviously. Him and Naruto continued walking down the hall.

We waited till they walked away, and Ino squealed first, quickly followed by me.

"Ah! Did you see that! They both have gotten so hot, and Sasuke totally said hey and nodded at me!" Ino chirped.

"Ha, you wish Ino pig, he said that to me!"

"Wait wait, I think I see...no way."

"Hey Sakura." Said a light but husky tone, as Sakura turned to see deep brown eyes, encircled by dark eyelashes, almost looking like eye liner or mascera was on them. Clearly there wasn't, but the boys eyes were beautiful, I was shocked needless to say. This wasn't how I remembered him at all, though come to think of it, I hadn't seen him for about a year, since he was a junior, so he'd already been here for a while. 'Be cool Sakura, be cool...'

"Hey Lee." I said, as usual, masterfully masking my inner thoughts with a mellow tone. I quickly looked Lee up and down as he slowly walked by me, never breaking eye contact until he passed. He wore a dark green tank top with a black jean jacket. Behind him was another familiar face, Neji Hyuga, who next to Sasuke, was the second most popular guy in school. Neji simply smirked at me, and followed Lee.

"Hey, why are you getting all the attention!" Ino wined, but honestly I was a little curious as well.

"Maybe everyone is finally seeing how much hotter I am than you! Hehe." I said jokingly, Ino just smirked and laughed. It was a known fact that she was the most attractive girl in the school, and we both knew every guy secretly wanted her, at least I was pretty sure of that.

"Well well, look who it is?" Ino smirked, as we approached 3 guys sitting in a few desks of our first classroom.

"Hey Ino," Said Shikamaru, long hair pulled back, smirking up at Ino, his ex. He wore a tight long sleeved striped shirt that had a fade effect, and a holister emblem across the back, just like Ino's. Shikamaru just nodded at me.

"Hey Shika!" She said teasingly, event though they'd broken up, she still like teasing him. She sat on his desk, playing with the papers he had on it. Shikamaru, obviously enjoying the little display, was muttering something about troublesome women under his breath.

Next to him sat Kiba Inuzuka, who wore a fur hooded jacket, tight pants, and a hemp necklace with a fang at the end. "Hey Sakura, what's up?" He said with a smirk, examining me. Even though Kiba was not the most popular, his androgynous look and naturally flirtatious nature with everything that moved earned the title of most attractive to both males and females. Second only to Sasuke, of course.

"Hello Sakura, how are you?" And of course there was the charmingly well spoken Sai, also a very androgynously attractive boy. In fact, it was often rumored that Kiba a Sai had a thing, seeing as they were practically inseparable. Sai had on a crimson sleeveless shirt, and leather strapped wrist protectors, a belt over his shirt hanging on his hips, and tight black jeans that seemed to match Kiba's

"Hey guys, I'm good, thanks!" I said, taking a seat next to Sai, when Ino finished her little show she came and sat next to me.

"So who else do you think we'll see today?" Ino said.

"Ah who knows, there's still shino and Hinata, I wonder if they are still as weird as ever...?" I said.

"Yea, well don't forget about the akatsuki! They are seniors here, and you know how much I love seniors, hehe..." Ino gave me dirty, and started laughing, I had forgotten about them. The akatsuki was a self-named group of guys, who were all selected based on their good looks, they pretty much ruled the highschool, and now that they were senior_s and_ student body officers, they _literally ran the school._

_"_Oh yea, can't believe we haven't seen them yet!" I said, "Maybe, they are planning something?"

"Yea, like, planning to sweep me off my feet! All of them, realizing they are maddly in love with me!" Ino's dazzling orbs blinked as the teacher came in, slamming the door shut behind him, the bell had just rung.

"Damn senior...SBO..." Kakashi-sempai muttered under his breath, clearing the white board of teacher notes, his babbling barely audible. "Ughh...Alright class lets, lats get started, we only have about ten minutes for introductions, and then there is going to be an assembly. So lets hurry it-"

*Creak* The loud squeaky door opened and a figure stood halfway inside the door. I looked to see who it was, but could barely see them, as they so that all I could see was red hair.

"Oh hello, your late, but thats okay, this place is pretty big, easy to get lost in. Especially for new students like you, come on in and take a seat." Kakashi said, as the figure slowly walked in, eyes glued to the floor. The dark red headed figure wore a black and grey striped shirt, a lighter grey button up, tight pants, black wrist bands, a cross necklace and a loose black choker. The boy looked around at the class room, revealing bright teal orbs, lined with eyeliner, I rested my head on my chi to keep my jaw from falling off. This guys was absolutely stunning. I couldn't look away, even when his eyes wandered to mine, once we made eye contact, he locked our gaze, and I couldn't look away. My face began to heat up as I realized how long he'd been staring at me, he slowly walked over to where I was. Still not breaking eye contact, and the closer he got, the more heat ran to my face. Then just like that, he dropped his shoulder bag in the desk and lazily sat in the desk in front of me.

I took a deep breath, _what the hell was that? Love at first site? No no...thats ridiculous. Just breath Sakura..._

"Man another hotty, can you believe our luck!" Ino said, whispering in my ear.

"Ino Yamanaka!" Kakashi said loudly, making Ino jump. "Since it seems your so sociable, why don't you go first, introduce yourself and something about yourself?"

"Okay!" Ino happily got up to face the whole class, excited at this chance to show off her riveting beauty. "My name is Ino Yamanaka, I'm a cheer-leader, a hopeful future cheer captain, and my favourite color is pink!" She said gleeming at the class, making guys shift in their seats.

"Alright, next up is you Sakura." Kakashi said, taking a deep breath and sitting down at his desk.

I stood up and took a deep breath, "Hi everyone," guys already began shifting in there seat, surprising me a little, but obviously I had the advantage. "May name is Sakura Haruno, I'm on the swim team, and my favourite food is," I put my finger on my lip, and looked up a little to make it look like I really had to think about it "oh, cherrries of course!" I said cutely. Making a few guys openly chuckle, other simply smirked and shifted more. I smirked at Ino, who was typically the only person who knew how good I was at putting on a cute charade to turn on guys, only because she was the one who taught me how.

"Your getting good Sakura..." She whispered, chuckling.

I looked forward to see that Gaara had not turned around to look at me while I introduced myself. He hadn't moved an inch, much to my dismay.

"Your up Shikamaru." Kakashi said, the rest went by pretty fast, I only really listened to the ones of the people whom I considered my friends, also the ones who were considered the cool kids.

"I'm Shikamaru Nara, I'm the assistant Soccer coach, and leader of the Shogi club." Shikamaru sighed a bored sigh and sat back down.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka, I'm on the soccer team, and the track team, and I'm damn good at both! Hehehe..." Kiba plopped back down into his desk, noisily, as Sai gracefully rose up.

"My name is Sai, I'm the leader of the drama club, and I love art, I specialize in ink drawings, and I am an assistant teacher in all major art clubs here an Konoha High. It's very nice to meet you all." Sai spoke softly, and sat down gracefully, his presentation completely opposite of Kiba's.

"Thank you Sai, alright, just one left. Your up." Kakashi said, motioning to the boy in front of me. Who simply sat there for a few minutes, not moving what soever. When a few minutes passed in silence, Kakashi looked up wondering why Gaara still hadn't gotten up or said anything.

"Gaara?"

*BEEP* _"Attention all students, please report to the auditorium for a special welcoming assembly from your beloved SBO members! Thank you all!" *BEEP*_

The class quickly got up and began heading out the door, Gaara though got up very slowly, and as Ino pushed dragged me out the door, he disappeared in the crowd.

"Come on Sakura, we have to get good seats!" She said, speed walking us to the auditorium. We found pretty good seats, second row, right in between Neji Hyuuga and Naruto. Ino of course sat next to the elder, and I sat next to Naruto.

"Hey Sakura, whats up?" He said cooly, giving me a curious expression, his blue eyes darkened by the dimly lit theater.

"Just got out of Physics class, thank god for this assembly." I looked over, next to Naruto, to see an empty seat next to him.

"Hey shouldn't Sasuke be with you?"

"Hehe, I have a feeling we'll be seeing Sasuke soon." Naruto looked up at the stage as the lights dimmed, I looked over at Ino, who was quickly making a move with Neji. Even he couldn't refuse her advances, as she played with his long silky hair, giggling and smirking at him seductively.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Every quickly turned their attention to the empty stage. "As your SBO president, it is my pleasure to introduce to you this years Student Body Officers of this year at Konoha High! But first, I'll introduce myself. My name is Pain, and I'm a senior here at Konoha High, and I am also the learder of the Akatsuki group." A loud applause echoed through the auditorium.

Pain was definitely the leader type, he had bright red hair, a few piercing, a bad boy look but with a charming personality. A booming voice, and excellent people skills, obviously since he'd been Student Body President for all three years he'd been at Konoha. Not to mention he was originally quite the ladies man, but not since Konan came along, the beautiful blue haired senior whose been his girlfriend for the last two years, much to the dismay of many girls in the school.

"Now let me introduce you to the rest of the SBO team, lets start with Deidara, come on out!" Another loud applause erupted.

"Hey un, I'm Deidara, and I'm a Co-captain of the 3-D Art club, and the new swim team coach."

"Hey you hear that Sakura, you get to work with one of the Akatsuki!" I simply laughed at her and nodded, turning back as another member came out.

"I'm Sasori, and I'm the other Co-captain of the 3-D art club, and I'm in the Drama Club."

"I'm Konan! I run the Fashion Club and Varsity Cheer team, and anyone looking to switch into either of those, drop by after school today for auditions!

"Sakura we should totally be in the fashion club!" Ino chimed.

"Ah I can't, swim team meets on those days."

"Ah, fine, well I totally signing up for that, AND switching into Varsity cheerleading!"

"I'm Hidan, and I fucking love all of you!" A huge applause erupted, mostly from girls. Hidan being the biggest party boy, was also the biggest ladies man, who could masterfully make any girl blush with a wink of his bright light brown eyes.

"Hmm yes, thank you Hidan..." Pain said, rubbing his forehead a little, then turning back to the crowd, most of them hanging of off their seats in anticipation. "And now, the moment you've all been waiting for! Let me introduce, your class presidents!" Another loud applause erupted.

"Starting with the Sophmores! Your Class President for this year is," The entire auditorium fell silent, "Sasuke Uchiha!"

The room had a wave like reaction, and all the sophmores stood up, including Naruto, Ino, and myself.

"Thanks everyone, I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I'm a quarter back on the football team, and I'm happy to represent all the sophomores here at Konoha high." Sasuke spoke elegantly, receiving even more applause. It was then that I realized their jackets, they all were designed the same, but different colors, Sasukes had the white patter with dark blue designs and the school logo. Pain's was orange, Konan's was a purpleish blue, Deidara's was yellow, Sasori's a deep red, and Hidan's a bright shiny silver.

"AH!" Ino squealed, "Thats the most I've ever heard Sasuke say, how cool!"

"Yea! Guess now we have to make sure we go to every football game eh?"

"Next up, for all you lovely juniors, your class president is," anticipation filled the room, "Rock Lee!" The room exploded in applause, all the Juniors got up and stomped their feet as Lee stepped out onto the stage, including Neji and many other Juniors around us.

"Hey, I'm Rock Lee, I'm the Soccer team coach, and I'm a student teacher assistant in all gym classes. I'm honored to serve Juniors as your class president." Lee bowed and gave a wink and smile to the crowd, again sending the crowd into chaos.

"Lastly, the senior class president," Pain said dramatically, "Are you guys ready for this?" He asked, raising his arms as all the students applauded louder as his arms raised higher.

"Alright, here he is, the one and only," the crowd grew silent, "Itachi Uchiha!" I had to cover my ears, the crowd was deafening, and not just the seniors stood up, but the entire auditorium.

"Thank everyone, I'm Itachi Uchiha, I'm the captain of the football team, the head of the academics division, and I organize all the honor roll students. I also assist the principle on a daily basis, so naturally I deal with the majority of all the student, and of course most of you lovely ladies." Itachi said seductively, as all the girls in the audience melted, while most of the boys giving Itachi encouraging shouts, admiring his work. "I look forward to serving the seniors as well as the whole school as senior class president. Thank you Konoha High!" Again the auditorium erupted, as Pain took back the microphone.

"Don't forget to check the club listings, everyone please sign up for something, don't be shy!

We piled out of the auditorium, heading back to class, and before long, the lunch bell had rung.

"Hey Ino, lets sit over there!" I said, motioning to a table only consisting of Konan, Sasuke, and Naruto. "It's a good excuse for you to talk to Konan about cheer!" Before I could finish, Ino had trampled off to sit down, a piece of bread on her plate, while there was raisins and OJ on mine.

Naruto said hi to both Ino and I, while Sasuke merely gave a polite nod.

"Hi!" Ino said melodically, sitting across from Konan.

"Your...Ino right?" Konan had a very womanly voice, she herself was very womanly, she wore a tight blue sweater at elbow length, 3 undone buttons at the top, black jeans, and her hair up in its usual bun with an origami flower in it.

"Yea!" Ino squealed, probably just excited that Konan actually knew her name.

"Great, I've been meaning to talk to you, your on the cheer team right? I hear you've been wanting to be the cheer team captain?"

"Yes absolutely! How did you know?"

"Well, I'm good friends with Kurenai, who tells me your her number one cheerleader, and that you wanted to be the cheer captain once you got to highschool."

"Yes thats totally like, my dream!"

"Well, good. So what do you think about being on my Varsity cheer team?"

"Ah! I would be honored! I also wanted to ask you about the Fashion club you run?"

The two of them began going at it, talking about fashion and cheerleading, and it was surprising to see someone who could keep up with Ino and her fashion idealism. I totally love fashion and stuff, but not like Ino does. I was more amazed at how classy Konan was. She followed all of Ino's remarks with clever comments, never being rude, just very intellectual. Ino didn't really notice, she only listened for key words, and was too much of a ditz to really pick up on much else.

"Hey guys wuz up?" I heard a shrill but manly voice approaching, only to look over and see a silver headed man, followed by a red haired boy, and a blond.

"Oh hi Hidan, Sasori, Deidara." Naruto said, as the three sat down.

"Whose the fresh meat?" Hidan questioned, motioning to me and Ino.

"Hey leave em alone Hidan." Konan said defensively.

"Hey hey now, I'm just wondering, you know how much I love sophomores, or _soft mores_ as I like 'em. Hehe right boys?" He jabbed Sasori in the stomach, who whacked him across the forehead, causing Deidara to burst out in laughter.

"Who're these young ladies?" Said another approaching voice, taking a seat next to Konan.

"Oh hi sweety, this is Ino and..."

"Sakura" I said with my typical sweety pie smile. Pain couldn't help but give me a smile, as did Konan.

"Oh well nice to meet you, Ino and Sakura." He said, politely nodding to both of us, "Tell me about yourselves?"

"Oh well, I'm on the Varsity cheer team with Konan! As well as the fashion club, as of today!" Ino said gleefully.

"Oh is that so, following in the footsteps of someone so...sexy hehe" He said smirking at Konan, who turned to him smiling "I like it hehe."

*Whack* Konan slammed an open palm across Pains forhead, but kept her innocent smile. "Aww Konan, that really...hurt..."

"And what about you Sakura?" She said, smiling at me, while Pain slowly shook off the blow.

"Oh, I'm on the swim team!"

"Really? Than you'll be working with Deidara, hehe be careful though," Konana whispered, "He's a total pervert!"

"What? Am not!" Deidara whined. "Don't worry Sakura, you'll be safe with me!" He said giving me a reassuring wink. I smiled at him, he certainly was handsome, but now that I thought about it, so was Pain, and Sasori, and Hidan, and...The entire Akatsuki, hey wait...It totally just hit me that Ino and I are eating lunch on the coolest table in school, most likely in the entire school district. It occured to me that all of the SBO members were in the Akatsuki, except for Lee and Sasuke.

Oh yea, Sasuke...I looked over at Sasuke, who seemed to be looking straight at me, but when our eyes connected and stayed there for a few awkward seconds, he looked away, head resting on his crossed hands.

"Hey guys, I have an announcement to make." Pain rose up, mostly speaking to the our table, but his voice was loud enough that it was pretty audible for everyone else close by as well. "I would like to make the announcement that the Akatsuki has added a new official member!" Suddenly the room erupted in chaotic whispers. "This new memeber is," Pain was always so good with dramatic pauses. "Sasuke! Wooh!" And with that pain sat down, as a few people clapped, some gave cheers, others continued whispering.

"Hey congrats Sasuke!" Deidara said, leaning over to pat Sasuke on the back.

"Yea, you now get to automatically come to all of my sick parties!" Hidan said, as if Sasuke had just gotten a golden ticket, graciously given by Hidan.

"Welcome Sasuke" Sasori said.

"Thanks guys." Sasuke said bluntly, giving a tiny smile.

"Hey, so now that your an official member, we should throw you a party!" Hidan said. "Why don't we have one this weekend?"

"You idiot.." Sasori said dully, "You were already having a party this weekend, it's not for Sasuke?"

"Yea thats pretty cold sempai." Deidara chimed, "Oh well we'll just have to take over your party in Sasukes name, right Sasuke?"

"Oh hell no, not again.." Hidan said threateningly. "No fucking way, not after last time..."

What ever happened last time had Deidara cracking up, even Sasori let out a few laughs.

Before anyone could ask, the bell had rung and we headed our separate ways back to class.

My second class was with Naruto, we were both friends from middle school, but before I'd only really hung out with him cause he was friends with Sasuke. Now though he was pretty cool, and good looking too, finally growing into those baby blue eyes of his.

My third class was with Sai and Kiba, and I swear, those two must have been joined at the head at one point, only that Kiba got the rights side of the brain, while Sai got the left. They were inseparable, but were incredibly entertaining.

My last class was the most interesting, it was gym, taught by Gai sensei and the student teacher. Who happened to be Lee. Also in the class was Sasuke, and weird girl I recognized from last year in middle school.

"Hi Sakura." Said Lee as I came up to him, smiling.

"Hi Lee, so your a teacher huh?"

"Well yea, Gai-sensei has been wanting me to do this ever since I got into middle school, and now I'm finally old enough."

"Thats pretty impressive, are you good at it?"

"Ha, well, I've been training in physical fitness for most of my life, so we'll see?"

"Alright, well looks like this is gonna be a fun class?" I said smirking at him as I turned to take a seat.

When Sasuke walked in he came and took a seat next to me. He didn't look at me once while he took his seat, but once he sat down, he looked over at me momentarily, then looked straight ahead, unable to hide a smirk on his face.

"Alright all you youthfull smiling faces!" Gai sensei said to the dull group. "I want everyone to introduce themselves, Name, age, and something you like."

Gai sensei of course started off by telling everyone that he was Gai sensei, 26(much to my surprise), and likes long walks on the beach.

I did the same, Sakura Haruno, 15, and I like reading romance novels. Gai sensei applauded, and Lee smiled, making me blush slightly.

Sasuke simply said his name, and Gai gave him a light scolding for not being invigoratingly youthful. Sasuke just scoffed and rolled his eyes, Lee seemed distressed by this as he glared at the bored Uchiha.

The rest of the students did theirs, none out of the ordinary, most just had very boring interests.

"And lastly, Hinata!" Gai said, reading off the last name.

I didn't pay much attention, but when I looked over to realize that the girl had not said anything, I remembered Gaara. Though this girl was much different, she seemed to be trembling.

"Hinata, come on now, just 3 simple things."

"I...uh umm..." Hinata seemed to be on the verge of tears. The silence was kind of annoying, this girl really started to bother me with her awkwardness.

"I-I'm...H-hinata...and I'm uh, 15...and..."

"Something you like?" Gai said, the whole room became un-comfortable.

"I-i...umm" Hinata couldn't hold back the tears brimming in her eyes, as they softly slid across her cheeks. Gai then stopped pestering her, trying to shake the awkwardness in the room.

"Alright then," Gai said, trying to return to his oddly spunky self "Let us begin class!"

The class ended pretty quickly, even though it was just Gai talking and demonstrating activities for us the whole time. Occasionally he had Lee lift something or do some sort of move that showed of how muscular he was. All the girls would giggle, and of course he'd give them flirtatious grins just to be a tease.

The bell rung pretty fast, and the first one out the door was Hinata, who was now fully in tears, "What a weirdo..."

Sasuke just looked at me, not saying anything, then looking back at the door. He slowly got up and seemed to wait there as I gathered my things and got up. Sasuke just stood there watching me, making me blush a little, as he and I walked towards the door.

"Oh Sakura, can I ask you something?" Lee said, I turned around, and Sasuke stopped, looking very annoyed.

"Sure, whats up?"

"Well, Hidan is having this party, it's gonna be pretty intense, he always has some pretty interesting parties."

"Yea I heard about it, sounds like, really awesome!"

"So I was wondering," Lee walked a little closer to me.

"Sakura we gotta go." Sasuke said leaning out the door, as if looking at someone else.

Lee was the annoyed one now, "Like I was saying, I was wondering if"

"Be right there! Sakura we have to go come on!"

I looked back at Lee, quickly, "Sorry Lee, gotta go,"

"Thats fine, I'll talk to you later." Lee smiled at me, then glared at Sasuke as I followed him out the door.

When we exited the gym room we walked down the hallway until I realized that we were just walking towards the nearest exit.

"Hey wait I thought someone was waiting for you?"

"Nah, I just don't like that guy." Sasuke said dully.

"What? Thats is? What if he had something important to say to me? I do like him, even if you don't." I couldn't believe Sasuke was being such a jerk.

"You like him?"

"Yea maybe, why do you care?"

I followed him out a door, not really taking notice that it was not a commonly used exit, as there was no one in site. Suddenly, Sasuke pushed me up against the wall of the school, catching me completely by surprised as I gasped, his onix eyes staring into mine. One hand on the wall next to my head, the other in his pocket.

"How much do you like him?" He said, a little demanding.

"W-well I..."

"More than me?"

"...No." I said, barely able to comprehend the position I was in. This type of situation, most girls would kill for.

"Good." Sasuke placed his lips against mine, the soft kiss quickly transformed into a rough passionate one, and even though I thought I had to be the luckiest girl in school right now, I felt a little sick. Sure I liked Sasuke, every girl did, but I wasn't really enjoying this. Then suddenly I heard the door open and the kiss broke as the girl who came through it gasped.

"Oh god I'm so sorry!" Said Hinata, who was blushing madly, she tried to go back in through the door, but it had locked, and she began to cry, I again got very annoyed. Sasuke simply rolled his eyes, looking back at me, as the girl ran away, face buried in her hands.

"What a freak..." Sasuke said, continuing to kiss me. I tried hard to make it a good kiss, and it was, but something was very empty about it.

"So," Sasuke said, pulling out of the kiss, "I'll ask you what Lee was going to ask you," Sasuke said, obviously pleased with himself. "Sakura, would you go to Hidan's party with me? As our first date?"

"I would love to go Sasuke! Aww your so sweet!" I gave him a quick peck on the lips as we walked back to the front of the school

"Hey can we keep this a secret?" He said, and I looked a little confused. "Just until the party, okay?"

"Ha, Okay." I said giving him my signature cute smile. "Seeya tomorrow!" I said, walking down the campus until I saw Ino.

"Hey Sakura, what took ya so long? And what's with that smirk on your face?" She said inquisitively.

"Oh Ino, we need to have some serious girl talk. What's that on your neck? And why do you smell like..."

"Hyuuga?" She said instantly, when few seconds passed and she realized what she said she blushed fiercely. "Uh I mean...we certainly have a few things to talk about now don't we hehe...you go first!"

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x  
x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x  
x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

**SBO MEMBERS:**

**~All AKTsKI members except 4 Lee~**

**Sasuke-Sophomore-Sophmore class president, Quarterback**

**Itachi-Senior-Senior class president, football coach, president assistant, acedemic division leader, runs the honor roll**

**Lee-Junior-Junior class president, Soccer team coach, Gym student teacher **

**Deidara-Junior-Treasurer, swim team coach, Co-captain of 3-D art club**

**Sasori-Junior-Historian, Co-captain of 3-D art club, in drama club**

**Pain-Senior-President, leader of Akatsuki**

**Konan-Senior-Secretary/Vice president, Fashion club captain, Varsity cheer captain**

**Hidan-Senior-Public relations, event organizer, and hard core party boy XD**

**STUDENTS:**

**Gaara-Sophomore, ?**

**Sakura-Sophomore & on the Swim team**

**Ino-Sophmore, Varsity cheer team, fashion club**

**Neji-Junior, ?**

**Shikamaru-Sophomore, assistant soccer coach, shogi club leader**

**Kiba-Sophomore, track team, soccer team**

**Sai-Sophomore, Drama coach, assistant art teacher **

**Naruto-Sophomore, on the Football team, and track team**

**Hinata-Sophmore, ?**

_**Ha yea I know they all fit their roles so well... X_X ...ah well, Its works in the overall scheme. I think...Well it doesn't really matter! The point of this is to make a slutty school filled with all your favourite characters! So if anyone wants to vote on couples be my guest! In fact please do, that'll make it much more interesting. **_

_**Votes are allowed for ALL couples, even character not yet mentioned! Please leave votes in the reviews, that way you can vote as many times as the site allows! Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ah so one review haha, awesome! But it's from my most loyal reader, Rita Skita, thank you! So yea I liked the Sasuke Karin request, and I'll definitely use it! Maybe not in this chapter, but in the next one for sure okay ;D as far as those other pairings go, I like them a lot so I'll try and in corporate them, seeing as they have 100% of the votes so far XD hahahaha! YES! XP**_

Secret Life of the Konoha Teenager

Chapter 2

"Oh my god!" Ino said with a loud squeal, with an incredibly dumbfounded look.

"Jeez, haha Ino, I didn't think you'd be that excited to hear." Sakura said, plugging one of her ears, apparently the news of her and Sasuke now dating was quite a shock.

"No no not that...Neji totally just asked me out! To Hidan's party!" Ino said, staring at her pink flip phone, then looking up at me.

"Cool! Then we can go together!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Yea! We'll be the most envied girls, especially you! You're going with an akatsuki member! Lucky..." Ino said sticking her tounge out.

"Hey what are you talking about, Neji is totally popular!"

"Well yea but...who...is that really?" Ino stopped, as a dark haired figure approached her from a ways away. "Quick quick what do we do, he's coming towards us!"

"Just calm down Ino be cool, pull out your phone!" Sakura said cooly, Ino calmly pulled out her phone, and smirked at it, hoping it would appear that someone very important was texting her.

"Hey, your Ino right?" Itachi said when he finally reached the girls, he simply nodded at Sakura.

"Yea?" Ino said cooly, smiling up at Itachi, masterfully using the suns reflection to highlight the best parts of her face.

"I'm Itachi, I was talking to Konan about you earlier."

"Yea I know who you are, haha everyone does." Ino said smirking.

"Well it seems a lot of people know you too?" Itachi said, slowing moving closer to Ino. "I've seen you a few times around, and I think you are quite stunning." Itachi was pretty close now to Ino, as he played with a strand of her hair. "So I was wondering, about Hidan's party this weekend" Itachi took Ino's hand, making eye contact with her. "Would you go on a date with me this weekend?"

Ino stood there dumbfounded, as possibly the most popular guy in school, the most attractive, and the mest desired by all females, stood before her, asking her on a date. On a date. On a god damn _date!_ Sakura looked over at Ino, who was standing there like a space cadet, traveling in Itachi's deep dark orbs. Ino saw Sakura wave her hands, and fell out of the trance.

"Oh.. yea totally! I would love to! Uh go, with you!" Ino said, tripping slightly over her words, but Itachi just smiled and laughed slightly, bowing, placing a soft kiss on Ino's hand.

"Thank you. So I'll pick you up then? Where do you live?"

"Oh, just down the street, I can text you my address?"

"Wonderful, I have to go now, but I'll get your number from Konan." Itachi gave Ino a wink, then turned to Sakura. "I believe I'm also picking you up? Sasuke told me your going with him?"

"Uh, oh yes I am." Sakura said, Itachi really did have an entrancing gaze.

"Wonderful, then I'll pick you and Ino up at her house."

"Okay!" Ino and Sakura both said, simultaneously.

"Haha bye ladies!" Itachi put a hand up, gave us a wink, and headed towards the school parking lot.

Ino just watched him disappear into the mess of cars, a completely glazed look over her face.

"Ino...snap out of it!"

"Ah! Sakura this is amazing! I'm going to a highschool party with Itachi! And...oh shit...Neji."

"Yea..."

"Oh shit."

"Oh shit is right, now what are you going to do about it?"

"I-I..."

"Hey Ino, I can't wait for our little Saturday rendezvous. It'll be quite the evening, don't you think?" Said Neji as he came up behind Ino. Flashing her a classy smile, Neji was very classy. Pale skinned, bright grey almost colorless eyes, and such silky long brown evenly trimmed hair. Another one of the most desired heartthrobs of Konoha high. His reputation was enough to make even the gorgeous and incredibly popular Ino Yamanaka nervous.

"Uh... yea! Totally! eh..." Ino biting her tounge, though Neji didn't seem to notice her hesitation, as he walked up to her, placed a hand across her neck and kissed her pale skinned cheek. A blush spreading across her face. Neji walked away, giving a quick wink, and putting a hand up as a farewell, giving both Ino and Sakura a wave.

Sakura and Ino looked at each other, Ino had a worried and panicky expression, while Sakura looked slightly agitated with her overly flirtatious friend. Sakura was feeling that Ino kinda had this coming, with how much she flirts and, in a sense, makes herself a little too available. While Ino, was bummed she couldn't go with both, but also that somehow she'd have to tell Neji about Itachi, without him spreading the word around the whole school that she was a player or a slut. She'd already had that title once and it took her quite a while to shake it. This was quite a mess, and neither of them knew what to do. And at the same time, they reached that conclusion.

"...Oh shit..."

**SBO MEMBERS:**

**~All AKTsKI members except 4 Lee~**

**Sasuke-Sophomore-Sophmore class president, Quarterback**

**Itachi-Senior-Senior class president, football coach, president assistant, acedemic division leader, runs the honor roll**

**Lee-Junior-Junior class president, Soccer team coach, Gym student teacher**

**Deidara-Junior-Treasurer, swim team coach, Co-captain of 3-D art club**

**Sasori-Junior-Historian, Co-captain of 3-D art club, in drama club**

**Pain-Senior-President, leader of Akatsuki**

**Konan-Senior-Secretary/Vice president, Fashion club captain, Varsity cheer captain**

**Hidan-Senior-Public relations, event organizer, and hard core party boy XD**

**STUDENTS:**

**Gaara-Sophomore, ?**

**Sakura-Sophomore & on the Swim team**

**Ino-Sophmore, Varsity cheer team, fashion club**

**Neji-Junior, ?**

**Shikamaru-Sophomore, assistant soccer coach, shogi club leader**

**Kiba-Sophomore, track team, soccer team**

**Sai-Sophomore, Drama coach, assistant art teacher**

**Naruto-Sophomore, on the Football team, and track team**

**Hinata-Sophmore, ?**

**So I've decided to go with shorter chapters, this makes it much easier to get more updates. Yay!**

**And yay for another Ino/Ita :D possibly? Unless someone votes for something/someone else for either of those two?**

**So Yea...voting, and reviews... PLEASE! I WILL LOVE YOU AND GIVE YOU HUGS :D**

**I give good hugs ;D**

**But how would you know?**

**Unless you vote/review?**

**Any couples, up to four, and only two involving the same person, so example:**

_**Blabidy booo, I love you...**_

_**Here's me vote:**_

_**Kankuro/Saku**_

_**Kankuro/Ita**_

_**Dei/Shika**_

_**Kaka/Kiba**_

**Hahahaha XD Yea..I know, I chose hot couples XP espe-silly Kan/Ita Xd hahahaha ahhhh...ew**


	3. Chapter 3

Secret Life of a Konoha Teenager

Chapter 3

The rest of the week had gone by pretty fast, since it was just the first school week. School always started pretty slow, though the party season seemed to pick up pretty fast, seeing as we were already having a celebration party, after just a week of being in school. Whatever, that didn't really matter, the point was that there was going to be a sick party this afternoon, and I had to be super prepared. After all, I was arriving with Sasuke Uchiha. He had quite a reputation, some was from his older brother, Itachi, aka 'The hottest, most popular guy in school' possibly in the whole district. So I had to make sure I could fit into his reputation.

I put on just a tinge of lipstick, a little red, to accent my hair, and of course my dress. Which was a bright red, knee length dress, slight frilling at the end, and lacy straps. Then I wore a black DKNY jacket, at elbow length. I put a few clips in my hair, and wore flat bottom slip on shoes, trying to keep this a little casual. It was just a party afterall?

Suddenly I heard a knock at the door, I'd never felt my heart jump the way it did just then. I quickly sprayed myself with body mist, grabbed a few mints, my pink cherry blossom shoulder bag, and headed down the stairs. "I'm going out mom!" Like she would care. "Okay, bye sweety!" She replied, "Have fun."

I took a deep breath, put on a sweet smile, this time trying to add a little sexiness, and opened the door.

"Hi Sasuke." I said.

"Hi Sakura. You look incredible." Sasuke said, holding out a hand to me as I placed mine in his. He wore a tight dark blue shirt with silver lining in it, a black jacket, and skinny jeans. He also wore metal chain mesh necklace, a hemp choker, and his hair was in its typical form, but I now noticed the streaks of dark blue among the pitch black styled spikes. He was as handsome as ever.

We got to the car, and let me sit in back with Ino, who wore a skimpy light blue dress, high heels, layered pearl necklaces, and matching earrings. She was totally hot, but her skimpy clothing was a little too much, though she did that sometimes on purpose, I could never tell. Itachi's car was an incredibly nice convertible camaro,

"Sakura! You look so hot! I love your dress" Ino began praising me, as I did the same to her. We took off, and Sasuke turned on the radio. It was blasting some sort of hip hop groove, but no song I could really identify. It was loud enough that I could whisper to Ino without anyone hearing us.

"So what happened with Neji? Did you ever tell him?"

"Well...no."

"What? What are you going to do? Isn't he going to be there tonight?"

"Well yea but...Look I can take care of it alright?" Ino said a little defensively.

"Jeezus, chill! I just don't want you getting in trouble!"

"Yea, well you don't have to worry about me okay, but thanks I guess, whatever..." Ino looked a little embarrassed, I just shook it off, and looked around, noticing that the car was slowing down. We arrived at a huge white house like mansion, Ino and I both about lost it as we pulled up the the front entrance. The luxurious front yard was incredible, people were piling in, most whom didn't even seem like they went to our school, or to any Highschool at all. All these cars pulled into driveways, some parking on the lawn, others looked like they walked here. It was obvious there were College students among all the Highschoolers, because there were a few people towing in beer kegs. This made me nervous, and looking over at Ino she looked a little nervous before too. Neither of us had ever been to a party before, this was incredibly nerve-wracking.

"Hey don't worry guys, I'll take car of it." Itachi said, obviously seeing our worried expressions. We both felt a little embarrassed, and simply smiled and laughed it off. Sasuke motioned for me to follow him, as we walked toward the entrance of the estate.

"So this is Hidan's house? It's enormous!" Ino said, following me and Sasuke, as Itachi asked the guys with the beer to take it around to the back.

"Well actually, this is my house." Sasuke said. Both Ino and I looked very surprised.

"You and Itachi live here?" I said.

"Yup." Sasuke said, leading us into the large house, the whole place was lit up nicely, one half had disco lights flashing constantly, music blasting, and people jumping up and down. The other had a more relaxed lighting, some couches, and a dining area. There was an upstairs, and already young couples were going up and down, leading each other into rooms, as the door shut tightly behind them.

"Well, I couldn't stop them from bringing in the alchohol all together, but it'll keep them busy, and out of my way, hopefully..." Itachi said, coming up behind Ino, putting an arm around her waist.

"Oh come on! It's no fun without the good stuff!" Said an exstatic voice from behind me. I felt a hand on my shoulder, as I looked around to see Hidan putting his arms around me and Sasuke.

"Glad you could make it missy!" He said directly at me, he was incredibly close to my face, too close for comfort.

"Oh yea well I wouldn't miss this!" He really was very handsome, slicked back white hair, silver jeans, a black mesh shirt, and very nice eyes. He wore a few rings and necklaces, one ring in particular stood out to me for some reason.

"Now now Hidan, please don't scare the princess." Said Pain, as he and Konan walked over to us, his arm slung around her shoulder. I noticed again that he had a ring that looked very similar to the one Hidan wore.

"Hi Ino, and Sakura." Konan said very politely to each of us, she looked absolutely beautiful in her thigh length flowing blue dress, though it was still pretty casual, at least for her, though her outfits were always very extravagant.

"You both look stunning!" Said Pain, also very politely, Ino and I smiled, thanking him.

"Come on, lets look around." Sasuke said, nodding to the others as we left. He led me into the dance area, though he seemed to be able to evade anyone from bumping into us, as he manuvered us into a quieter spot in the back, where Naruto sat.

"Hey guys! You made it!" Naruto got up, nodding a hello to me, giving Sasuke a high five greeting. Sitting next to where Naruto was, was Sai and Kiba, both who looked just as good as ever. Kiba shot me a smirk and a wave, his typical non-chalant greeting, while Sai bowed his head slightly.

"Good to see you miss Haruno." Just as polite as ever, sometimes I wonder how Kiba and Sai are as close as they are being two complete opposites.

"How are you?" Sai said, as I went to take a seat next to him, he was really quite friendly, and I was very comfortable around him.

"I'm pretty good, and yourself?"

"I'm quite well, thank you."

Sasuke took a seat next to me, and leaned back into the couch, putting his arm over the top of the couch space I was sitting in. Naruto began talking to Kiba about some sort of track team shpeal, while Sai asked me about the dress I was wearing. Then a very pretty girl with short brown hair, and blonde highlights came up and asked Naruto to dance with her. The Dj was in between songs, so you could hear her very clearly. She had a high pitched voice, but she was very cute. Naruto looked over joyed, but then again, he always looked like that, he agreed to dance with the girl, but looked a little embarrassed.

"Go get em sexy!" Kiba said jokingly, as Naruto walked away, giving Kiba a sour look.

"Naruto hates dancing." Kiba said, jokingly. Though he seemed serious enough. Naruto did look a little un-comfortable, though he wasn't a bad dancer.

"C'mon we should help him out." Said Sai as he got up and took a few steps towards the dance floor, Kiba sighed and followed after him.

Sasuke got up, not saying a word, and help out a hand to me, I blushed slightly at his intense gaze. He had on his usual smirk, as he led me onto the dance floor. I wasn't a bad dancer by any means, but I was a little distracted, as I looked around to see Naruto getting more comfortable with that girl. He didn't look un-comfortable, his face was very relaxed, even as the girl grinded up against him, putting her arms around his neck, pulling him in seductively, no kissing though, Naruto was good at evading that, to the girls disappointment. Sai was dancing with this girl, but I was really only paying attention to Sai, who was an astonishingly good dancer. Kiba, who was dancing with someone as well was looking over at him ever now and then, smirking.

I turned my attention back to Sasuke who seemed to have been looking around as well, dancing didn't really seem to be his thing, and it really wasn't mine either, and I started to feel a little weird, but couldn't tell why. I took Sasuke's hand and led him out of the dance area, and into the more quiet loung and dining area, but before we got there I could hear yelling.

"Oh Sakura! Sakura, what should I do?" Ino said panicking, her eyes tearing up a bit.

"Ino, what's wrong?" I tried to calm her down, she freaked out like this alot, usually it was because her make up had run out while at school or something.

"Neji's here!"

"Oh no...and Itachi."

"Neji is really pissed, and Itachi is really angry with me now!"

"Oh now I doubt that. Come on."

I looked back at Sasuke, who's face hadn't changed a bit, but he followed me into the lounge, where I saw Neji yelling at Itachi and taking a fighting stance, while Itachi stood his ground very well.

"The hell do you think your doing Uchiha? You can't just go around with all these girls? Especially girls that are taken."

"Well, first of all, I came here with one girl tonight, and it's not that she was taken, you just couldn't keep a hold of her." Itachi said smoothly.

"Hn you think your better than everyone don't you? Well I am sick of your entitlement Uchiha, who do you think you are anyway?"

"Neji, please calm down..." Said a distressed Lee, trying to appease a fuming Neji.

Itachi just closed his eyes, tired of Neji's yelling, and sighed deeply.

"Thats it, I'm gonna finish this!" Neji raised a fist, and quickly thrust forward, what happened next was so fast that I barely saw it happen. Neji's fist stopped inches away from Itachi's face, whose eyes were closed even though he had almost just been hit, and hard. Pain stood there next to them, his firm hand around Neji's fist. In front of Neji was Hidan, who had a hand placed flat against his chest, and behind him Konan who had a hand on his shoulder. Lee came up an put a hand on his other shoulder.

"Neji, I think we should go." Lee said, distressed. Neji grunted and lowered his arm, while the others let go. Lee nodded to the four of them, and they kindly nodded back. Lee began to walk Neji to the door, passing me and Sasuke.

"Hi Sakura, I'm sorry I didn't get to hang with you, you look beautiful tonight though." Lee said smiling at me, "Sasuke..." he finished, glaring at Sasuke, and walking out the door behind Neji.

"Well, that was a little un-expected, he wasn't even drunk or anything?" Said Konan.

"Yea, it was a little out of the ordinary, since we usually only have to stop fights between people who are high, wasted, or horny." Hidan said laughing.

"Not to mention, Neji is hella fast, and captain of the Martial arts team..." Pain said, rubbing his wrist, "You guys didn't have to stop that blow!"

"Hey what did we miss!" Said Deidara, followed by Sasori.

Sasuke looked over at me "I'm going to go see how Naruto is doing, catcha later" he said, walking back into the dance area. I took this chance to walk over to Ino, giving her an encouraging push towards Itachi, who was looking at her curiously. She burst out in tears, trying to tell him everything. Pain joked with Deidara and Sasori about the incident, while Konan went to appease a tearful Ino.

"Ino it's alright, I understand why you didn't tell him, but it's solved now, so don't let this ruin our night, okay?"

"O-our night?" Ino said slightly confused.

"Of course! We're still on a date right?" Itachi said taking her hand, and looking sweetly into her eyes.

"I-I suppose so." Ino said smiling, "Let me go clean up a bit, I'll meet you guys on the dance floor okay?"

"Alright." Itachi smiled at her, as Ino left towards the bathroom.

"Neji can be a scary guy, I wouldn't want to have to confront him if I were her."

"Yea, agreed." Pain said, still rubbing his wrist. How he, or any of them moved as fast as they did, still had me in shock. "C'mon guys lets go!" Pain said, as Konan followed behind him. Itachi stood by me as I walked behind Hidan, though I stopped to see that Deidara and Sasori weren't moving.

"You guys comin?" I said, cheerfully asking.

"Nah, I don't really dance." Sasori said dully.

"You wanna know a secret?" Deidara said in an excited whisper, his ecstatic face contrasting Sasori's dull one. I leaned in to hear his secret, "We actually really hate parties!" Deidara said to me quietly.

"Really?" I said, it wasn't really that much of a secret put still...I though all the cool kids liked parties. Why did they go to all of them then?

"Why are you always at them then?" I asked curiously.

"Oh we just come to hang with friends!" Deidara said casually.

"I just come for the food." Sasori said, cracking a smile for the first time.

"Come on Sakura." Itachi said, I waved to them, and followed Itachi into the dance room. Hidan had already made his way up to the Dj post, taking over and jumping into the crowd, he was quite the attention grabber. Pain and Konan were inseparable, much to the dismay of the surrounding girls and boys, wanting both of them. I saw that Naruto was now sitting down, but there were two girls hanging of of him, playing with his blue crystal necklace, and putting their hands through his hair. He seemed to be thoroughly enjoying this treatment, as it wasn't dancing, and didn't take much effort on his part. I looked around at the group of people, trying to spot out Sasuke, when I saw the back of his head.

"Go on! I'll wait for Ino here." Itachi said, motioning me forward. Itachi was very sweet, and incredibly handsome, man was Ino lucky! I walked into the dancing crowd, pushing my way through the bustling people, I lost sight of Sasuke, but I saw Sai and Kiba, who were now dancing with each other. Sai, who's moves were stunning, and accentuated by his slim and sexy figure, were played off of by Kiba, whose movements weren't as nimble or extravagant but balanced well with Sai. Sai put his arms around Kiba's neck, dipping his head back, while Kiba intensely stared at Sai. When Sai straightened out, he locked eye contact with Kiba and leaned in, his breath teasing Kiba's lips. Kiba grew restless and placed a hand on Sai's hips, pulling him closer, the other hand on his neck, sliding it up to his jaw as he pulled him in for a kiss. It wasn't long before they got into it, and I shook of the intensity of witnessing that scene. Feeling shivers run through me, as I blushed heavily.

I finally saw that familiar black spiky hair, and walked toward it, but suddenly I saw something. A hand, run through the back of his hair, it didn't look like his. I hoped that it wasn't Sasuke, but as I got closer, my heart began to thump very hard as I saw some red haired girl making out with Sasuke.

"What the hell!"

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

"Your Sasuke right?" She said, very closely in Sasuke's ear, the raspy tone of her voice made Sasuke shiver. She was just dancing afterall, no need to get freaked out. Sasuke simply nodded in response.

"Ha, I'm Karin." She said, and again, her voice rumbled in his ears, making him shiver.

She started getting closer and closer, moving herself up and down his body, he looked around, seeing that everyone was doing the same thing, so this should be fine right? She put a hand on his chest, looking a little like she was going to fall over, but she kept moving in time with the music. She took of the thin framed glasses she was wearing and put em in the small back pocket of her shorts. Her hand was still on his chest, and she kept getting closer.

This probably is not a good situation to be in...Sasuke thought to himself, but he didn't know what to do about it, he felt paralyzed, like he couldn't move from this spot. Suddenly her arms were around him, she locked his gaze with hers as she stopped moving slightly, she did have pretty eyes, they were like a brownish burgundy. And the matched her dark red hair, she smirked when his face when a tinge of red, it was barely there, but it was enough for her to work with.

"You know," She said in his ear, "Your just as sexy as the rumors say." Her voice vibrated in his ear, shaking him. She stumbled slightly, as she had to stand on her tippy-toes in order to speak in his ear, he was much taller than her after all. He instinctually caught her, thinking she would fall, and she smirked at his reaction, holding his hands to her waste and she put her hands around his neck. Sasuke couldn't really help himself, as he kept his hands on her waste. Karin put a hand around the back of his head, bringing his head down to meet hers, and she pressed her lips against his. He didn't really move, in fact, he stopped moving, and she saw that he had opened his eyes. She held back a smirk, and deepened the kiss. She saw his eyes close, and she silently celebrated her victory. Before she could enjoy her victory, she heard a loud voice, as Sasuke quickly broke away from her.

"What the hell?" Sasuke heard the familiar voice and stiffened slightly.

_Oh shit..._

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x ox o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

**SBO MEMBERS:**

**~All AKTsKI members except 4 Lee~**

**Sasuke-Sophomore-Sophmore class president, Quarterback**

**Itachi-Senior-Senior class president, football coach, president assistant, acedemic division leader, runs the honor roll**

**Lee-Junior-Junior class president, Soccer team coach, Gym student teacher**

**Deidara-Junior-Treasurer, swim team coach, Co-captain of 3-D art club**

**Sasori-Junior-Historian, Co-captain of 3-D art club, in drama club**

**Pain-Senior-President, leader of Akatsuki**

**Konan-Senior-Secretary/Vice president, Fashion club captain, Varsity cheer captain**

**Hidan-Senior-Public relations, event organizer, and hard core party boy XD**

**STUDENTS:**

**Gaara-Sophomore, ?**

**Sakura-Sophomore & on the Swim team**

**Ino-Sophmore, Varsity cheer team, fashion club**

**Neji-Junior, ?**

**Shikamaru-Sophomore, assistant soccer coach, shogi club leader**

**Kiba-Sophomore, track team, soccer team**

**Sai-Sophomore, Drama coach, assistant art teacher**

**Naruto-Sophomore, on the Football team, and track team**

**Hinata-Sophmore, ?**

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

**There! PLease don't forget about the couples voting :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty, so the couples votes so far are for the following:**

**Gaara/Sakura(+++) - Sasori/Sakura(+++) - Kiba/Sai(X) - Karin/Sasuke(X) - Deidara/Sakura(+)**

**So, the ones with X's are ones I already covered, and won't do again until they are voted for again. **

**The ones with +'s next to them are the ones not yet covered, and have the number of votes next to them (in +'s). **

**Naturally, the most voted for will get priority in the story. Thank you!**

Secret Life of A Konoha Teenager

Chapter 4

Sakura felt sick, she had only been with Sasuke for a few days and already he was cheating on her.

"What the hell!" She couldn't help but say. Even Kiba and Sai, who were pretty preoccupied, were surprised and paid attention to the ruckess when they heard the princess yell.

"Oh shit..." Was all Sasuke could say, as Sakura took of for the nearest exit. She was pretty quick, but Sasuke was on the football team, and this was his house, he would catch up with her pretty fast. He passed Itachi and Ino on the way, Ino just scowled at him, while Itachi gave a sympathetic look of disappointment.

"Oh man, Sasuke...What were you thinking?" Was all Itachi could say as Sasuke ran off after Sakura.

Sakura booked it out a back door entrance and ran through a backyard, it took a while to finally get off the enormous premises. She started walking up the street, but only got so far before she heard Sasuke calling after her, her tears began pouring.

"Sakura! Wait up!" Said the dreamy football star, finally catching up to the pink princess. "Sakura, I'm so sorry! She just came onto me I didn't mean for that to happen, I swear."

"Oh yea right, you didn't mean to make out with, or let her run her hands through your hair, whatever."

"Sakura...I"

"I thought you liked me? You said you did, were you lying to me?"

"I do like you! Why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

"Why? Because you were supposed to be here with me tonight!"

"Look I don't know what your deal is, but I said I was sorry, and this isn't my fault!" Sasuke grabbed Sakura's shoulders as if trying to keep her reality in check.

Sakura just kept crying, and pushed Sasuke away.

"Whatever, I don't want to deal with someone as clinging as you anyway. Psh..." Sasuke said, walking off.

"Ugh, you bastard!" She screamed continuing to walk away, every step making her feat heavier with each tear than fell from her porcelain cheeks. The huge house was still in view, the entire block must have been dedicated to the property. She reached a corner corner, before she could walk across, a black and red maserati pulled up. A vaguely familiar red head sat behind the wheel.

He looked up at her, as if waiting for her to get in herself, his face emotionless and dull, but his accented blueish green eyes gave him a dangerously handsome look than was very entrancing.

She was debating whether to get in the car or not. But as soon as she put her hands on the door, she heard a voice call her name. She turned to see yet another handsome and alluring red head.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

"Don't worry, it'll be alright." Itachi said, patting Ino's head.

"Itachi! What should we do?" Ino said, worried about Sakura storming out on her own. Itachi and Sasuke were their ride there so how would Sakura get home? Sakura often forgot to think about these things.

"Is everything alright?" Said Sasori, Deidara following behind him.

"Hn, yeah, there's been quite a bit of comotion, where is the princess?"

"Sakura? Well, thats the problem, Sakura ran off because...Sasuke he..." Itachi started.

"Sasori?" Said Deidara as Sasori headed towards the back door. "Uh hey wait!" Deidara said, though he just stopped himself and smiled.

"What was that about?" Ino said, watching as Sasori quickly left the house.

"He's probably got a thing for the princess hehe." Deidara said mischeviously.

" What makes you say that? And why did you give her the nickname princess" Ino said.

Deidara smirked at her, his sparkling blue eyes rivaled hers. "Hn, Sasori was the first one to call her princess. That should answer both of your questions, ne?"

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

_Shit... Sasuke, what an Idiot. _Sasori thought, passing group after group of drunk guys, most of which were older and clearly not in their right mind, some hitting on girls, trying to persuade them to go upstairs with them. Luckily, Hidan mostly invited older girls that were stronger and could fend for themselves, though Sakura didn't seem like one of them. _She better be alright or else... Sasuke... _Sasori thought deviously...

"Hey pretty lady, aren't you a hotty?" Sasori heard a maniacal voice, it sounded fairly older, but clearly drunk.

"Ugh, get away from me!" Said a high voice, Sasori looked nervously at the scene. Brown hair...it wasn't Sakura, Sasori sighed and approached the scene.

"Oh come on, thats such cute a skirt, you must have something cute underneath it too!" He said reaching towards the girls skirt.

"Don't. Touch her." Sasori said dully, grabbing the guys hand, stopping only once he heard a crack. Sasori put the other had on the girls shoulder, who looked at him with gleeming eyes.

"Ugh your that Akatsuki guy!" Said the guy now with a swelling wrist.

"Dude, you do not want to mess with any of them! Lets get outa here!" Said another guy as the group ran away.

"Hnn..." Sasori muttered, "Are you alright?" He said looking at the girl with a blank expression.

"You saved me! Thank you Sasori-sama!" She said, her blond freind joining her in praising him.

"Your so cool Sasori! We love you!"

"_Ugh, you bastard!" _Sasori heard a familiar voice from the other side of the fence, and saw Sasuke walking across the lawn and back to the house.

Without a word Sasori left the girls and headed after Sakura, his eyes meeting with Sasukes momentarily, as Sasuke's were filled with anger, Sasori's were emotionless as ussual. Sasuke closed his eyes and continued walking toward the house.

Suddenly he heard the screaching of car tires, as Sakura stood before him, and a black and red maserati in front of her. He thought for a moment that maybe she'd gotten a ride, but once she shifted and put her hand on the door he saw a dark red haired boy, with green eyes, emotionlessly staring ahead.

_Gaara...What the hell is he doing here? Sakura..._

"Sakura." Sasori said, as Sakura spun around, her eyes, brimming with tears, while the previous stained her perfect face.

"Get in." Said Gaara, looking a little upset. Sakura turned back to the car, tensing her grip on the car.

"Sakura please." Sasori said, his face now showed worry. Sakura loosed her grip on the car, Sasori took this chance and grabbed her right hand, bringing her around to face him. "Do not get in the car, Gaara is dangerous."

"Sasori..." Sakura muttered, _since when did he care? But still I can not go back to that house, not if Sasuke..not if he is still there... _"I'm sorry...I just, I can't go back there."

"Sakura..." Sasori started, but she jumped into the car, and was barely in when Gaara took off. "Sakura!" _Oh shit...this is really bad..._

_x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x _

**Alright FINALLY! Chapter 4 is doooone**

**Chapter 5 will be out very very soon after this.**

**Keep up the votes! I'm super excited to elaborate on all your sickly desired couples! :D HEHEHEHEHE! XD jk...**

**:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alrighty, so the couples votes so far are for the following:**

**Gaara/Sakura(+++) - Sasori/Sakura(+++) - Kiba/Sai(X) - Karin/Sasuke(X) - Deidara/Sakura(+)**

**So, the ones with X's are ones I already covered, and won't do again until they are voted for again.**

**The ones with +'s next to them are the ones not yet covered, and have the number of votes next to them (in +'s).**

**Naturally, the most voted for will get priority in the story. Thank you!**

Secret Life of a Konoha Teenager

Chapter 5

"Was he your boyfriend?" Gaara said, after about 10 minutes of silence, he was an incredibly fast driver, Sakura couldn't imagine where they would be going at this speed. They probably covered quite a distance by now.

"Uh no..." She said. Did her and Sasori really give off that impression?

"Who was then?" Gaara said. She was slightly confused at this.

"Who was?" What did he mean exactly?

"You look as though you just got dumped, or cheated on? Which one?" He said. Sakura looked shocked.

"B-both..." She said, her tears overflowing.

"Who was it?"

"Sasuke U-" Gaara instantly got an angered expression on previously emotionless face. "Uchiha..."

"Figures, that bastard..." Gaara growled.

"Eh um...why do you hate Sasuke?" She said trying to change the subject. Sakura was in no place to disagree, she wouldn't dare too anyway, Gaara did seem dangerous after all. What did Sasori mean by that anyway?

"So...Sasori thinks I'm dangerous eh?" Gaara said as he smirked completely ignoring her question. Sakura felt a chill up her spine. What the hell, is this guy psychic or something?

"Are you?" She said.

"Well. I guess thats up to you really."

Sakura looked over at Gaara, he was very good looking, even under the light eyeliner he put on. She kinda liked it...Okay she kinda really liked it! It did make him look dangerous, but so far he'd been nothing but kind to her.

"So, do you think I'm dangerous?" Gaara said, looking dull once again, looking at Sakura.

Sakura thought for a moment. Gaara was at a stop light, looking over at her, making her blush from the intensity of his stare. "No I don't." She said confidently.

Gaara looked a little surprised, making Sakura smile her cute little grin. The light turned green and Gaara sat there for a moment, then an evil smirk crossed his face.

"Is that so." Sakura felt her heart jump a little. "Well, I have all night to convince you otherwise. So... hold on tight." He said the last part quietly, so Sakura barely heard. Gaara took off going straight from 0 to 60.

Sakura felt as if she'd fly out if he kept going faster, which he did. She held onto the seat belt as tight as she could, closing her eyes. She peeked open one eye to look over at the speedometer, that slowly was rising from 90. _What the...How can he be going this fast, and keep going faster? I'm going to die! I'm going to..._

"Relax." She heard Gaara say, Sakura opened her eyes, surprised that everything was very quiet, whatever road they were on, it was very quiet. even though they were still going blazing fast. She felt the wind blow through her hair, and it was surprisingly calming. Gaara slowed the car down a little, Making a U-turn.

"Is your previous ride still at the party?" Gaara asked, not really intending to take her back, just curious as to who it was.

"Well, Sasuke was my ride, but if you take me back his brother can probably take me home..." She said, somewhat disappointed that Gaara didn't offer yet to take her home himself.

"Ha, well there's no way I'm taking you back there. Damn Uchiha..." Gaara said.

"Why is that? Just because Sasuke was there. He might be gone-"

"No, he won't. And it's not just because he _was_ there. It's because he _lives _there." Gaara said, much to Sakura's surprise. Sakura wanted to say something, but Gaara stopped her. "Look it doesn't matter, this just means your mine for the rest of the evening."

Sakura blushed as Gaara stopped the car, he'd pulled up to a dimly lit house.

"Is...is this your house?" She asked nervously, as Gaara flipped forward the cup holder, connecting the seats, making it more like an in car couch.

"No." Gaara said, unbuckling Sakura's seat belt, and slowly putting a hand seductively around her neck, making her look him straight in the eyes. She sat there frozen in his gaze, as he skillfully positioned him under her by pulling her legs onto the seat. He still had his hands on her leg and he began to slide it upwards, bringing it up around her thigh. She gasped, the sensation was incredible, he could feel her pulse rising from the hand that was still around her neck. He closed the space in between their lips, fiercely kissing her, biting slightly, causing an intentional amount of pain, making Sakura arch up into his frame. She remembered her kiss with Sasuke, but it was nothing like this. His hand continued getting higher, as he slipped it under her dress. Sakura felt a pulse of preassure surge through her, but right then Gaara pulled away. Smirking down at Sakura's wanting eyes, her lips dripping with lust and desire, pleading for more.

"So Sakura, do you still think I'm not dangerous? Are you scared?" He said, her mouth formed the words but before she could say it, she felt his lower hand graze over her tender area, while his upper hand slipped down her neck, tugging at the cleavage line in her dress. "Are you scared? Sakura?" He said seductively in her ear, sucking on her ear.

"Y-yes.." She said, arching into him, his voice rumbling against her neck.

"He, good." He said, smirking, taking Sakura for himself right there.

The rest of the night, Gaara desperately struggled to not just rip the dress off of her, though he skillfully worked around the fabric.

Sakura was scared of him, but not nearly as scared as she was of her friends when they found out she was with Gaara all night, and not nearly as scared of what the little white tube might tell her once she pressed the analyze button.

Sure enough. The fear she felt that moment, the moment the little white tube show that symbol, it was much worse then the fear she had for anything else. Strange that such a little sign could so severely shake her being, and ruin her life forever. She stared at it, falling to her knees, as it burned into her mind.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

**YaY! Sakura's pregnant! XD**

**In case that didn't make sense. That part was a little hard to write...**

**DONT FORGET TO VOTE! **

**Really it does not matter what the pairing is, I will do it!**


End file.
